


Break

by Abyuanss



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 翻车补档。任务之余。





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：半野战/Dirty Talk/互相没有羞耻心的老夫老妻设定

    Leon终于踏着夕阳的余晖回来的时候，Chris正坐在车库保养他心爱的枪们。这栋颤巍巍地立在一条一年到头都没有半辆车路过的老房子被强征做两个人的落脚点，唯一被填得满满当当的就是这个车库——除了做车库还兼军火库，兼餐厅，如果他们真的不怕睡得不舒服也完全可以兼卧室。车库一角，Chris正抱着最后一把好姑娘仔仔细细地擦拭，身边缺了半个角的老木桌上码着被保养好的枪，除此之外还有一瓶机油、一铁壶酒和一台块头不小的收音机。收音机两个硕大的喇叭里安闲的旋律伴着电流的沙沙声一起盘绕在车库里，飘到望不见尽头的荒漠上，Chris心情很是悠闲地跟着有一搭没一搭地哼歌，丝毫不顾自己跑调跑得一塌糊涂。

    然后他就听到摩托车引擎的咆哮声——在他注意到它没多久之后它已经咆哮到了耳边，Chris不用抬头都知道它一定是一路嚣张跋扈地全速奔驰而来，连过弯都不屑于减速，这条年久失修的公路上就会拖出一道长长的烟尘痕迹，一路升腾到自己眼前的摩托车位。然后骑手利落地翻下车，鞋跟与地面碰撞出小小一声脆响。Chris也就在这个时候把最后一支枪整整齐齐地码在手边，站起身来迎接这个一脸嫌弃地拂着夹克上一块污迹的小混蛋。

    “那个婊子养的玩意（son of a bitch），火都没把这玩艺会爆浆的恶心腺体给烧成灰……见鬼，这是我最近最喜欢的一件外套了。"他咕哝着脱下来夹克，Chris顺手接过来替他扔远，然后搂住他只隔了一层运动背心的腰吻上去。一个“欢迎回家"的吻，他想。Leon半眯着眼，那条惯常毫不客气地吐出嘲讽的舌头这时也毫不落下风地纠缠着Chris的，还带着皮质护手的手自然而然地搭上他的胳膊，在他裸露的皮肤上留下鲜明的触感。Leon身上是Chris一直以来熟悉的味道——血，硝烟，一点点渗进夹克的丧尸分泌物的奇怪气息，还有男人在剧烈运动过后散发的浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙。两个男人之间的另一种唇枪舌战不可避免地开始升温，Chris从喉咙深处发出一声叹息，扶在对方腰上的手开始不安分地往对方的背心下钻。Leon挑起一边眉毛，微微偏头躲开他侵略性十足的吻：“我以为你会建议我先去洗个澡。"他说这话的时候刻意把呼吸喷在Chris颈侧，这个小混蛋。“我以为你会更愿意消消火气。"Chris反击，开始帮他卸他身上挂得密密麻麻的小型军火库。

    两个人简直称得上粗暴地把这些好姑娘扔到桌子上，然后一边胡乱地亲吻一边解决身上的衣服。Leon干脆利落地挑开Chris的腰带，那根分量十足的阴茎就弹进他的手里，顶端已经渗出了一些兴奋的体液，他就刻意而缓慢地把这些液体涂了满手，一边慢慢撸动一边恶趣味地在Chris的腰臀划上暧昧的水痕。Chris则是隔着裤子揉着他的阴茎，Leon的深色裤子上被印出更深色的湿迹。他因为自己依然被束缚着阴茎皱起眉，打算自己亲手了结自己的裤子的时候，Chris却按住他的手，把他领到他自己摩托边上。

    Leon眯起眼，看看摩托，又重新转回去看Chris。“我希望你还有一点我们正在一条公路边大敞着的车库里野战的自觉。他说着倒是自觉地靠上摩托的皮质座椅边缘，重型摩托只是微微摇晃了一下就稳住了。Chris看着他咧开嘴笑了，一边盯着他一边给自己打手枪。“脱掉衣服，宝贝。你火辣极了。至于你说的，反正要被操得哭叫的小婊子可不是我。"他毫不意外地接受到Leon投来的一记似笑非笑的眼刀。“那么，Mr.Redfield。您希望我从哪一件开始脱呢？"Leon没有回击，只是用自己磨出枪茧的手指掠过自己在背心下硬挺的乳头、线条美好的侧腰，最终停留在自己被裤子束缚住的鼓出一团的阴茎。然后他就利落地解开皮带扯下裤子，蓄势待发的阴茎在空气中快乐地扬起头。

    “嘿，别这样，宝贝。你太没情趣了。"Chris笑着抗议，接过他从摩托上的小置物盒里挖出来的润滑油。Leon毫不客气地把他拉过来吻上去，空出来的一只手来来回回抚慰起两个人兴奋的阴茎：“去他妈的情趣，你要是不急就滚蛋。"他的尾音被堵在Chris的回吻里。

    Leon一半挂在Chris身上，一半靠在身后他最近与之陷入爱河的摩托车上，Chris带着厚茧的手色情地揉捏着Leon的臀部，涂了润滑油的手指在他的穴口边缘涂抹按压，然后一下子戳进两根手指。Leon发出一声小小的惊喘，伸手在Chris的阴茎上恶狠狠地撸了两把，换来对方在自己耳边更难耐的粗喘。“如果你想让我直接插进去的话？"Chris在他耳边低语，被情欲染得低哑的声线混着喘息挑动着Leon的情欲。“你是……他妈的迪士尼的什么公主吗，"Leon在Chris趁机又加进一根手指的时候忍不住吐出一声难耐的气音，“我今天……唔，累得很，还很烦。"他捏了捏Chris的阴囊，感觉前面的大家伙又在他手里跳动了一下。“快点进来，然后他妈的结束。"Chris只笑没还嘴，凑上去野蛮又粗鲁地翻搅一通他的唇舌，在同时发起的更加迅速的指奸夹击下逼着Leon发出抑制不住的几声低叫。然后他让Leon翻过去，趴在他爱不释手的皮质座椅上。“扶好了，士兵。引擎要发动了。"

    Leon还没来得及回味乳头被皮面摩擦带起的一阵颤栗，Chris就扶着阴茎撞了进来——一插到底，Leon发出一声混合着快感和愤怒的惊叫：“混蛋，你他妈下手……真狠……操……"句尾的骂声被身后狂暴的撞击打成了碎片。Chris带着调笑的声音响起：“唔……我记得这可是你要求的，小混蛋。"两个人之前做爱的次数已经足够他迅速地找到Leon的前列腺，他就掐着Leon肌肉紧实而显得有些纤细的腰肢狠狠地撞着那一点，每一次几乎全根拔出又插入的撞击都会让Leon发出渐渐染上哭音的惊喘。他现在没时间回骂Chris了，对方相当忠实地履行着他“快点"的命令，简直不给他喘息地时间，他的阴茎顶端开始可怜兮兮地渗出大股大股的体液，偶尔它还会被一个撞击冲上摩托车的冰冷金属外壳，留下一道水痕的同时又在他脑子里留下一道冰冰凉的刺激，这让他本就被快感冲击得一塌糊涂的大脑更添负担。

    仅仅几次冲击后Chris甚至不得不更用力地扶住对方的腰臀。他在肉体与精神双重的征服快感中想，可能那句“我累了"是小混蛋难得的真心话。Leon原本撑住摩托车座椅的双臂正越来越无力地软倒下去，这使得承担他越来越多体重的摩托也开始发出抗议的晃动。另一个表现就是他线条分明的腰更加无力地陷下去，形成一个美妙诱人的窝。Chris埋头下去亲吻他敏感的后颈，Leon为此颤抖起来，发出几乎变成痛苦的欢愉的长叹。然后Chris顺着他的脊椎一路向下，在他的蝴蝶骨上流连，在他的腰窝上留下几个刻意加重力道的咬痕。

    Leon完全没了回击的力气。他今天真的很辛苦，出乎意料的麻烦让他身心俱疲，这场性爱又过于激烈，身后凶猛的撞击让他肠道深处的敏感点持续不断的叫嚣，被迫靠在摩托车上又让他的乳头和侧腹的敏感区被粗糙的皮革毫无章法地摩擦，奇异的触感和精神上微妙的刺激让他胡乱地摇着头发出更多承受不住的带着哭腔的喘息和惊叫。他看到自己的生理性泪水在地上砸出一小滴湿痕，这仿佛突然提醒了他他正怎样在或许真的会有车经过的路边被身后这个混蛋按在陪他出生入死的他心爱的摩托车上操到神志不清地哭泣，这使得他内心大概沉寂了很久的羞耻心久违地抬了一下头。

    而对于Chris，则是身前承受着撞击的人低下头去，还印着吻痕和情欲的红潮的后颈弯成一个优美的弧度，更要命的是他一下子收紧了自己的后穴——他差一点就他妈的缴械投降了。于是他抽出手在对方结实的翘臀上刻意响亮地拍了两巴掌，满意地欣赏着白皙肌肤上扶起的红痕和又一次痉挛着收紧的后穴。他惊喜地发现Leon在疼痛的刺激下射精了，乳白的精液和纯黑的皮质座椅形成该死得性感的对比，他本就无力地陷下去的腰肢划出更加惊心动魄的弧度。“看来我和你的摩托车一起操得你很爽。"Chris描摹着Leon腰臀的线条不怀好意地开口。Leon试图让自己从高潮的冲击中脱离出来，他高高仰起头又低下去，十指颤抖着抓住皮椅。“操！"他低骂，带着哭腔，“操你的，雷德菲尔德。快一点，你是……他妈的……没吃饭吗……"不应期中依然被冲撞前列腺让他的快感之中染上要命的痛苦，Chris这个混蛋还开始毫无章法地时深时浅的抽插，他发誓Chris那两只大手绝对把他的腰掐出淤青来了。偏偏这个混蛋还放着刚刚起头的恶趣味话题不放：“说说看，Leon。我和你的摩托车，哪一个操得你更爽？"

    操。Leon在心里破口大骂，艰难地转过上半身示意他要转过来。Chris扶着他，帮他把一条腿搭在自己肩上——常年训练的特工到现在也有不错的柔韧性，这给他们的性爱带来不少便利。Chris依然没有射精迹象的粗大阴茎在Leon体内转过半圈，两个人都忍不住发出一声快乐的叹息。“你很强吗？你……啊……你可不如她的引擎。"Leon眯起眼志得意满地笑，Chris看着他通红的带着水迹的眼角挑了挑眉，俯下身在他身上印下更多吻痕的同时开始缓慢地抽插。两个人交换着难耐的充满情欲的低吟，直到Leon的阴茎又摇摇晃晃地抬起头，Chris又开始把他狠狠按向自己的阴茎。Leon又一次发动的骂声被撞得支离破碎，这个姿势比起刚才Chris的阴茎进得更深，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都在跟着Chris撞击的节奏而颤抖。隔了没多久，他就又射了一次，已经变得稀薄的精液喷溅在两个人的小腹上，Chris用手指涂抹着它们在Leon小腹上打着圈，在Leon又一次崩溃地流下眼泪的时候伸手到他无意识张开的嘴里去拨弄他的舌头。

    Leon感到精液咸腥的气味在味蕾上展开，他泪眼朦胧地咬了他一口，软绵绵地。“操你，Chris。快点……快点结束……妈的……"Chris越发凶狠地撞击起来，“想都别想。"他安抚性地抚摸Leon的侧脸和肩膀，“好孩子，再忍耐一下。"Leon发出无力又恼怒的叫声，他感觉自己的舌头都累到打结，他的大脑也拼凑不出任何词句来大骂眼前的混蛋。他的阴茎又一次抬起了头。Chris也发现了这一点，他兴致勃勃地腾出一只手开始撸动他的阴茎。Leon在这样凶猛的前后夹击下发出失控的高声喊叫，用手臂挡住流泪不停的双眼。在最后几个格外用力的深挺之后，Chris忍不住低骂了一声，射在了Leon体内。Leon也终于在前后夹击下又一次射精——可怜的几滴浑浊的体液。他筋疲力竭地靠在摩托上喘息，嫣红的舌尖无意识地探出一点又躲回口腔。

    Chris忍不住俯下身去亲吻他。他松开手，改为撑在Leon身体两侧，两个人在柔和的吻中静静享受着高潮的余韵。然后他起身，把软掉的阴茎拔出来，Leon跟着他的动作发出几声无力的呻吟。留在深处的精液肠液和润滑剂从还合不拢的微肿的穴口流出来，在黑色的座椅上留下糟糕的一片污迹。Leon疲惫地闭着眼，伸手摸了一把狼藉一片的座椅。“操。"他低骂，笨拙地从车上翻下来，险些没站住。Chris心情颇为愉悦地扶住他，却被毫不留情地在胸肌上拍上一块Leon随手摸来的破布。“我明天还要出任务，"他咕哝，嗓音里满是纵欲之后的低沉和沙哑，“请罪魁祸首自己负责清理。"说完他拎起被扔到一边的长裤草草套上，抓起背心，带着身后满满的性爱痕迹摇摇晃晃地向屋里走去。

    Chris摇摇头，难得没再去为难他——Leon看起来是真的很疲惫了，他甚至为此决定忽略自己又一次半勃的阴茎，打算转移一下注意力，到哪里去找点水润湿一下这块硬邦邦的抹布。他抬起头，却发现Leon倚在通往屋内的那扇小门边上，抱着手臂似笑非笑地看着他。

    “我还以为你会追着我到浴室再来一炮。"他说完就慢悠悠地转身离开了，小门砰地一声在他身后关上，老旧的门框被震下一串灰尘。

 


End file.
